Kiss Me
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Gray was somewhat acting differently and it irritated her how much she couldn't put the finger on what was different. / Gruvia drabble


Short drabble for the Gruvia week on Tumblr, the prompt "Unspoken". The title comes from the song "KISS shite" of KOH+, song that I find extremely fitting for Gruvia! (And that has no real link with the fic. Oups.)

Do not own Fairy Tail, etc.

Enjoy!

* * *

**KISS****して****(Kiss me)**

Juvia narrowed her eyes at the scene in front of her. Gray was animatedly chatting with Lucy of God knows what, laughing and smiling looking like they were enjoying themselves. Juvia knew that Lucy was no real threat for the love of _her_ Gray-sama but she couldn't help but feel the pang of jealousy when she saw her love with another girl, being a teammate or not.

However, Juvia did not move to go to them. It wasn't worth it. She could act like a civil woman and not trow a tantrum every time Gray was with a girl. Especially when the said girl was Lucy.

She glanced back at where her prince was and caught him glancing back at her. She blushed and went back to look at her drink. She felt extremely unbalanced these days. Gray was somewhat acting differently and it irritated her how much she couldn't put the finger on _what_ was different. Everything felt different!

Yet, it was so subtle that if she wasn't the Gray-manic that she was, she probably wouldn't have notice. She had even asked Lucy about it, to know if the celetial mage had felt that the ice mage was a tad stranger. But the blonde had given her a perplexed look that meant: "It's probably all in your head."

Yes, Juvia had a _little_ tendency of having an overactive imagination but she knew when something was off with Gray! It was _her_ Gray-sama after all!

"What's up?"

Juvia didn't need to turn to know which voice was it. The fuzziness of her stomach was already starting and she knew her cheeks were having a hint of red. Why did he always achieve to make her so puddly?

"Nothing much Gray-sama." She said, smiling shyly, her eyes shining in a newfound happiness. He was talking to her after all! "Where's Lucy-san?" She then asked, seeing that the celestial mage had completely disappeared.

"You didn't heard Natsu bust in screaming "Let's go to a mission!"?" Gray exclaimed, amused.

"No… Juvia was lost in her thoughts…" Indeed, to not having heard the boisterous fire mage, she had been far far in her thoughts. "Gray-sama didn't go with them?"

"Nah. Don't feel like it." Gray added as he brushed his hand with hers. Juvia almost wanted to scream a "THERE!" as her blush deepened. That was what she meant with Gray's unusual behavior. Another hint that something was just _weird_.

"Then, would Gray-sama past some time with Juvia?" The water mage asked, not daring to look at him in the eyes. If he was going to stay in Magnolia and that she had nothing planned, it might be a chance for them to spend some time together!

"What you have in mind?" Gray asked, seeming as calm as usual, but Juvia could see a faint, really faint, pink on his cheeks with his hand still _too close_ of Juvia's.

Juvia thought that she might explode in happiness.

"Oh? Am I hearing a date invitation?" Mirajane said, a little bit louder than she should've, making most people of the guild turning their attention toward them.

Juvia turned as scarlet as Erza's hair. She didn't want to deny. She wanted this date with Gray.

Gray scoffed. "Please mind your own business, Mira." He didn't say more as he got up to go out the guild. "Juvia?"

Juvia squealed and followed her prince as she repeated in her head: "Do not jump on him and never let go."

Once out of the guild, after a good 10 minutes walk, when no one could see them, Gray finally turned to Juvia.

"So, what you have in mind?" He repeated, this time taking her hand in his, brushing his lips with hers in a chaste kiss.

"Juvia can't think if Gray-sama does that." Juvia murmured against his lips.

Gray smirked. "Let's go then." He straightened up and pull her by their connected hands.

"Where?" She asked confused.

He didn't respond and simply guided her.

Seriously, how could no one see how different Gray was acting? Since they had started dating, he was so… tender. Or not. Or maybe Juvia was getting crazy.

But she liked to think that he was simply in love with her.

**The End.**

* * *

Ah, the first few weeks of dating. Isn't it cute? All the "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!". I feel all sparkly inside.

Anyway. I just want to mention a big thanks for everyone who review/favorite my last Gruvia story "Scandalous". It made me so happy you have no idea! I love this story so much I'm glad people liked it too. (and special thanks to honeyteacake on tumblr who did a lovely drawing inspired by the fic!)

If you haven't read it yet, please go! (Shamelessly doing publicity for my other story!)

Thanks for reading! Review, please?


End file.
